


Monstrous Birthday Present

by gayfrogs0w0



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi is reverenced but not there kinda, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Sorry Yosuke we promise we love you, Souyo Week 2020, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfrogs0w0/pseuds/gayfrogs0w0
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Yosuke."
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 38
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Monstrous Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,oops we made him sad on his bd..a day late but-
> 
> Anyway this is for souyoweek2020 but uh
> 
> Sad
> 
> Anyway in this au Yosuke is a frog monster while Yu (and Adachi) are fallen angels

“ _ Happy birthday, Yosuke. _ ”

Adachi’s snarl wouldn’t stop ringing in Yosuke’s head, even as the frog lays on the cold concrete. He barely feels his body, shaking all over and tears still refusing to stop falling down his face. Being too weak to change back to human form meant that other monsters could most likely smell his anguish. 

_ Not that it mattered. Someone could come along and kill him for all he cared. _

Anytime he tries to get up, or even  _ move _ , he can't. He stares down at his discarded scarf on the side of him, and he gently tries to grasp at the scarf. His claws scrape against the ground, and he stares at them as panic overtakes him again. 

_ Those were supposed to protect him, he had them so he could fight back so why....why were all of his defenses used against him? _

Yosuke gives out a soft sob, trying to curl up in a ball.  _ He didn't..want to remember what he did..why did he come back on today of all days why why why  _ **_why why why-_ **

He can barely feel his arms, he can't feel his legs.  _ How long does this toxin last again.. _ his mind is foggy and cloudy, anytime he tries to get up, pain surges through him and he has to fall back down.

_...where is he even..? _

There’s walls all around him, impossibly high. His head is too dizzy to even tell if he’s on the ground or floating or whatever the hell he’s doing. He opens his mouth, a harsh croak escaping him.  _ Someone….someone specific...that’s who he’s trying to call… _

“....Y-Yu-”

The sound bounces off the walls, but dies quickly. His tongue is heavy. Yosuke sniffles, tears falling faster as he raises his voice again. “Y-Yu…!” He needs him, Yosuke  _ needs _ the fallen angel to come here, to save him when he can’t help himself. After a few more croaks the name falls out of his mouth like the rivers of his tears. 

“Yu! Please, Yu I….I need you, h-help me, please, Yu, Yu,  _ partner, _ help, help, Yu, p-please, I just….please please please, I need you, help me,  _ help me please! _ ”

Yosuke's hands claw at his arms, as if he tries to rip off his own skin as his voice starts to falter. "P..please..please help me..I need.."

His voice finally fails him, starting to sob harshly and bowing his head in shame. In a few moments he starts to  _ laugh. _

"I..I let him d-do this.." Yosuke says to no one but himself, closing his eyes tightly and clawing at his skin more. "I-I let him pin me against the wall, I let him u-use my  _ o-own fucking toxins against me _ , I..I fucking deserved this to happen to me…"

He can barely hear footsteps coming his way because of the sobbing. It’s a pounding in his head, the sounds that he realizes are feet running towards him.    
  
“ _ Yosuke! _ ” 

His name cuts through the fog in his head, prompting the frog to lift his head off the ground. He can barely make out the gray blur charging towards him, and on instinct he flinches.

_ Who..who is coming who wants to hurt him more- _

He sees the blurry figure kneel down next to him, and Yosuke tries to figure out the features of the person.

_ Grey hair..wings, worried face- _

_..Yu. _

The angel carefully moves Yosuke so he can assess the damage, more and more worry settling on him. "God Yosuke….I'm so fucking sorry, I-" 

Yosuke manages to lift his hands up softly, softly gripping Yu's arms and whimpering. "H-he came..he came back.." he mumbles, before softly laughing again. "H-he wants to hurt- h-he did it again I- Y-Yu fuck h-he did it again fuck....I-I can’t….I c-can’t move…” Panic stabs through his voice, his laughter twisting into more sobs. “ _ G-god I can’t fucking move, help, please...p-partner, please… _ ” 

Yu glances around carefully to see if anyone is coming close, before slowly cupping Yosuke's cheeks gently. Yosuke's eyes widen slightly, and tries to move his body away from Yu.

_ All he can feel are his hands on him, his hands grabbing his face, his hands all  _ **_over him-_ **

"L..let go, p-please- I-I-I'll do anything for you to  _ stop-" _

Yu quickly pulls his hands away, muttering sorry over and over again before just sitting down close next to him. Yosuke closes his eyes, trying to grasp at the tiny amount of air he can get. 

Yu wants to hold Yosuke but with how the frog was trembling and crying, he knows he can’t. Instead he whispers to him quietly, trying to distract him from the toxin coursing through his body and the now  _ countless _ marks on his skin. 

Yosuke after a bit opens his eyes again, moving his increasingly shaky arm to try and wipe the tears away. He takes a couple of deep breaths, before looking at Yu. "..how..how did you even.."

"You were late coming over to my place.." Yu mumbles softly. "So I went out to look for you, and then I..smelled your fear and panic.."

Yosuke tries to talk again, before he falls back to silence, softly covering up the marks he can with one of his hands. Even if Yu saw them already.. _ he doesn't want him to see them- h-he'll be disappointed.. _ Yu frowns softly. "Can I..I see them..?" He softly mutters. "I-I want to..to fix them-"

"Y-you'll be disappointed if you see them-" Yosuke quickly sputters out. "P-please dont- p-please don't leave me please I-I didn't want him to d-do it again, god  _ p-please _ don't be m-mad at me if I s-show you-"

Yosuke could feel his hand. He could feel Yu’s soft skin brushing against his own as the fallen angel entwines their fingers together. The tears stop. “Yosuke. I really just want to fix them. Please….I don’t want you to suffer.” 

Yosuke stares at Yu for a bit, the hand covering the marks shaking, before he sighs softly, slowly removing his hand off of his neck. Yu can feel his heart sink as he stares at the marks.

The marks are  _ deep _ . Deep bruising is already forming around the marks, covering both his neck and both of his shoulders. From what Yu can see, some even go down on his back and chest.

Yosuke squeezes his eyes shut, knowing that Yu would be disappointed in him. He braces himself,  _ waiting _ , but instead a massive shiver travels down his spine. Yu’s lips were pressed to one of the marks, his love and care for Yosuke pouring through the contact. 

“ _ I love you, and I promise...I won’t ever let this happen to you again. _ ”

With each kiss, each dark mark replaced, each promise spoken against his recovering skin, Yosuke feels lighter and lighter. He softly grips onto Yu's shirt to keep him close, closing his eyes again and sighing softly in relief.  _ It feels..good. _

Yu pulls back after he kisses most if not all the marks, staring up at Yosuke's face. Yosuke's eyes open slowly, staring back at Yu with a soft pink tinted on his face. Smiling, Yu softly bumps his and Yosuke's head together. 

"Better..?" Yosuke nods hastily, putting his head on Yu's shoulder with a sigh.

“Much better.” 

The two sit in the street for a long moment, holding each other before Yu speaks.

“Happy birthday, Yosuke.”


End file.
